


1. 	"Searching and fast"

by Oogi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of da angst, F/M, Inktober writing and so on, fluff i guess?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oogi/pseuds/Oogi





	1. 	"Searching and fast"

I haven't felt this feeling in forever. In fact, I haven't felt at all in all this time. These years have made me doubt that I've ever even had feelings. But seeing you, your grey eyes, your dark blue hair, your beautiful smile had made my heart go faster.  
I thought I had killed off my heart. Walking along the hallways and seeing you at your locker made me want to talk to you. But I guess all the years of isolating myself made me stop wanting to talk to anyone.  
Maybe it was better that way.

She sighed to herself as she closed her locker, lowering her hands on her bag and starting to walk along the hallways. Seeing all these people together made her let out a groan. It's been awfully long anyone has ever touched her. In a positive way, that was. So she quietly crossed her arms, hiding that she was lowkey hugging herself with this.  
Maki closed her eyes for a second, before continuing to walk. The week has been a bit harder. Her body hurt. Her eyes felt heavy.  
Snapping back to reality, she shook her head. Not like it mattered to her. She looked around, noticing a certain person as her heart beat *faster*. What?  
Weird.  
Weird.  
Bad feeling.  
She sighed, looking away. Her heartbeat went down again. Not so fast. Better. Better.  
Taking a deep breath, she turned around to go the other way. "Harukawa-san!", a voice interrupted her thoughts, making her slowly turn her head around again. "What?" He took a breath, clearing his throat. Being glad that she stopped, he pulled his hat into his face. "Ehem.. Y-you lost this.." He stuttered out, holding out the white flower that was normally supposed to be on her shirt. "..Oh. I..see.." She nodded, slowly reaching out for the flower but flushing a bit at touching his hand.  
"..I was searching for that. T-thank you." Muttering that out, she looked away and ignored the warm feeling in her chest. A feeling that she had always missed. Maybe a feeling she has always been searching for.  
But also a wrong feeling.  
He scratched the back of his head, stepping back a bit as he left out a nervous laughter. "Don't worry about it.. Hey, Ma- Harukawa-san.." He continued, looking down. "Something's been bothering me for a while.. You've been avoiding me. A-ah, I mean.. I-I'm just a bit confused as to why you would.." She blinked at him, then sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."  
She knew.  
She was avoiding that feeling.  
That faster heartbeat.  
"..E-eh, sorry. That probably sounded weird. Anyways.. W-would you want to meet up later today? I want to show you something." He asked, swallowing a bit as he was nervous. But that was normal, that kid would always have cold sweat running down his forehead.  
So Maki didn't think much of it. But she was confused as to what he wanted to show her. "..If it's a trap I'm killing you." Was all she said, rolling her eyes. "Wh-wha? A-a trap? N-no, I don't have that intention..!"  
"...What did you think of?" Her stare turned darker, as he widened his eyes. "A-ah! S-sorry! I-I didn't-"  
"..Whatever." She looked off to a side, her gaze softening again when Shuichi sighed and tried to catch his breath. "...So?"  
Hesitating, she nodded and turned around to leave. "Wait! Harukawa-san!" He wanted to run after her, but stopped. "..8 pm at the lake near the school, okay?"  
Maki didn't respond.  
Nor nod.  
But she did take note of it.

..She knew she would regret this choice. She knew. "Ha-Harukawa-san..!" The boy smiled, running over to her and handing her the flowers. "..What's with that get-up?" She blinked at him, not reaching her hands out to grab the flowers. "..T-they're for you!" He nervously looked down, tapping his feet on the ground. "..." She turned quiet, flushing slightly as she looked away and held the flowers in her hand.  
Silence hang between the two, as she began to pout. "..I-is this all you wanted to show me?" Her voice shook a bit, but he shook his head. "Come." He took her hand in his, making her squeak a little sound and follow him with stumbling legs.  
"W-wait!" Almost tripping over, he dragged her along and chuckled a bit. "W-what's so funny?!" She complained, trying to hide her blush while walking. "You're cute." Was all he said, before flushing himself and stopping.  
"..."  
"WH- D-don't say things y-you don't mean.. L-like.. I'm cute and that.. I-I know I'm not.." She flushed red, looking down and shutting her eyes. "Nope. I think you are." He smiled, trying to sound as confident as possible.  
"...." She turned quiet, letting out a quiet squeak. "..Look." He told her to look up, so she slowly got over herself and looked around. Her eyes widened, seeing some flower petals flying around. The night has already begun, making everything look beautiful in an orange tone.  
Maki stared.  
"I.. wanted you to see this. You've been looking very down lately, so I thought this may cheer you up." Was all he said, sitting down on the grass and slowly hugging his legs.  
She couldn't process this.  
What was this? She didn't understand. Where was she? Why was she here? Her mind was a blurry mess, just making her blush deeply. She wanted to cry.  
What?  
Cry?  
C r y?  
She hadn't cried since she was a little kid. She blinked confusedly, slowly sitting down next to him but being taken aback as he pulled her closer to her. She squeaked loudly, almost falling over from the sudden pull. "W-what are yo-"  
He simply cuddled her a bit, hugging her. "I'm sorry M- Harukawa-san. I'll be t-there for you." Saihara looked down, a bit embarassed from saying these words.  
"..What are you talking about?"  
"I know your talent. I know what you're going through every day. I've been researching a lot." He sighed, holding her closer which made her squeak once again. She didn't understand. This feeling was weird.  
Weird.  
WAIT HE KNEW- She stopped for a second, wanting to push him away but was not able to. "Don't worry. I'm not telling anyone." He chuckled, rolling up one of her sleeves a bit. "And these scars and bruises can't just come from taking care of children."  
She turned quiet, looking down. "..."  
Finally slowly being able to enjoy the embrace, she teared up. Hugging him back, she began to cry. From the sudden falling into his arms, they fell together down into the grass. Maki cried louder, burying her face in his shoulder. "Shh.." He pet her hair, smiling comfortingly.  
Maki hadn't cried in good 10-11 years.  
Weird.  
Crying a bit more, she chuckled and slowly began smiling. She had found the happiness she had always been searching for.  
And her heartbeat went faster.


End file.
